csifandomcom-20200225-history
My Name is Mac Taylor
My Name is Mac Taylor is the eighth episode in season five of . Synopsis Mac becomes personally involved when two men named Mac Taylor are killed in one week and the same person appears to have been behind both deaths. During the investigation, it becomes apparent that the killer has other motivations besides the victims' name. Plot Stella, Hawkes and Flack stand over the body of Macabee Taylor (Ryan Happy), who apparently plunged to his death in a high rise building. Hawkes observes that he's the second Mac Taylor to die in the space of a week. Stella calls Mac, who has just finished up a swim at an athletic centre. During his swim, Mac noticed a man walking alongside the pool, fully dressed, and afterwards he finds someone has rifled through his wallet and keys, leading him to conclude he's the killer's next target. Sid compares the deaths of the two men: the first, MacArthur Taylor (David Taylor), died from exsanguination after being shot, while the second apparently died from his fall, though Sid notices a subdermal bruise that suggests he was hit in the face with a gun before he died. At the scene, Lindsay observes that Macabee's keys are fifteen feet from his body, the keychain crushed and scattered, indicating the killer and he may have struggled over the keys. The new deputy inspector, Gillian Whitford, introduces herself to Mac and recommends he be cautious in pursuing the case. He tries to dismiss her, but she urges him to consider the possibility that someone is attempting to retaliate against him for closing a previous case. Adam identifies 21 Mac Taylors in Manhattan and Mac has them all brought in. Reporter MacQuinn Taylor is nervous, while musician Machiavelli Taylor (Chris Daughtry) is irritated at being detained. Mac gets a call: another Mac Taylor has been attacked—and survived. Stella goes to the hospital to question MacKendra, who says she was attacked on her way to her car after work by a man who fought her for her keys. The CSIs realize the killer is after a car; Mac concludes that the killer dismissed him as a target after looking at his keys at the pool. Danny turns up a hit in the database on the bullet that killed the first Mac Taylor, which ties it into a parking garage break in three weeks prior. Danny and Flack pay Terrence Davis a visit, hoping he's seen the suspect, a man sporting a distinctive neck tattoo. Adam discovers a shard found at the scene of Macabee's death is made of deer antler—and it has female blood on it. He identifies the shard as a button from a high-end fashion boutique, Kitano Oka Designs. Stella drops by to find David Oka, one of the owners, packing up. He says the line didn't sell very well, forcing him and his partner, Melinda Kitano, out of business. He mentions that Melinda used to be his girlfriend. In the holding area, the seven Mac Taylors Mac is continuing to hold at the station get edgy, and MacQuinn walks out. Terrence gives Danny and Flack the heads up when he spots the man with the neck tattoo in his bar; Danny and Flack arrest and question the man, Perry Samuels, who is guilty of violating his parole. Perry admits to breaking into the garage, but insists he sold his gun afterwards. Watching the interrogation through the two-way mirror, Mac recalls MacQuinn Taylor mentioning he parks his car at the same garage Perry broke into. Hawkes brings Stella to the Art Installation Waterfall in Brooklyn, where's found evidence their killer may have held a vigil with flowers and candle wax. Mac gets MacQuinn to show him and Danny his car. Noting that the first victim lived just blocks from the garage, Mac notices damage on the car. MacQuinn claims it was from a dog, but Danny finds blood that proves to be human. Stella has Adam search for hit and run victims and Lindsay matches the blood on the car to the blood on the deer antler button. Stella looks up Melinda Kitano, David Oka's girlfriend, and learns she was killed in a hit and run in Brooklyn. Stella finds a grieving David Oka, who witnessed Melinda get hit and die right in front of him—while the killer drove off. All he had was the image of the car, from which he got the name of its owner, Mac Taylor. Mac brings MacQuinn in, disgusted that the man didn't even stop to see if the woman he hit was alive. While MacQuinn claims it was an accident, David Oka, who has doused himself in gasoline, falls onto the candles of the memorial he's set up for Melinda right in front of Stella. After seeing a critically injured Oka off to the hospital, Stella sits with Adam and they look up the names of their co-workers to see how many others in Manhattan share their names. Mac goes to find Gillian and asks her out for a cup of coffee. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Monroe *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Kelvin Yu as David Oka * Julia Ormond as Gillian Whitford * Nelly as Terrence Davis * David Haley as Macdonald Taylor * Mark Musashi as Mackiyo Taylor * Chris Daughtry as Machiavelli Taylor * Scott Wolf as Mackinley Taylor * Rumer Willis as Mackendra Taylor * JJ Dashnaw as Perry Samuels * Lauren Mary Kim as Melinda Kitano * Ryan Happy as Macabee Taylor * Marshall Faulk as Himself See Also 508 Category:CSI: NY Season 5